Sherlan of Vulcan
by The-Confusing-And-Bewildering
Summary: Sherlan travels to earth to find his human side but finds more than he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlan of Vulcan

I wanted to take a crack at a Sherlolly treklock fic. I've read some where

Khan is future Sherlock and where Khan is an evil AU Sherlock...NO KHAN in this fic! Maybe in another fic in the future cuz I really like Khan but not this one kay? Please Review if you likey or PM me if you have questions. Love ya!

Disclaimer: Do not sue! Please I don't own Sherlock/Star Treck. I just own my imagination.

Sherlock's Vulcan name (thanks to Vulcan name generator): Sherlan

Mycroft's: Selmarestral (what a mouthful!)

Mummy: T'Mur

**The very proper looking Vulcan sitting behind a sterile looking desk asked. A tall, regal looking Vulcan with abnormally curly hair for his species raised one sweeping brow at the one behind the desk. **

**The curly headed Vulcan gave his brother a pointed look. **

**Selmarestral rose from his seat. His long gray robes fluttered. Selmarestral conceded. **

**Selmarestral gave the sign. Sherlan reciprocated the gesture. **

**AN: Tell me what you think? **

**Oh and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you reviewer! I'm sorry it was so short! It was really just an idea and I wanted to see if anyone would enjoy it. I now know someone will so the chapters will be longer but, if you are reading Rip Your Heart Out you know my chapters are not very long at all.

Disclaimer: No suing please! I own nothing but my imagination! Oh and any trekkie's that wanna share your infinite wisdom with this amateur writer is totally welcome just PM me!

Space was cold. In the deep,dark expanse of the Milky Way Galaxy there are countless stars shining brilliantly. Each one was beautiful but, no star shone brighter in all the galaxies than the excited glimmer in Sherlan's eyes. The cabin aboard the USS Fury was simple in design. There was nothing extravagant about the maroon curtains that concealed the single window within Sherlan's temporary home. The light gray paint seemed to suit the rooms occupant's taste just fine. Sherlan's voyage to Earth would take only three days and the Vulcan hybrid could barely contain his excitement. Of course if a Human or say, a Romulan, gazed on Sherlan at that precise moment Human nor Romulan would be able to decipher any disturbance other than a microscopic twitch of Sherlan's elf-like ear. On the inside though, Sherlan's mind resembled an exploded pinata.

Sherlan decided that he was useless in his excited state. Intertwining one long limb with the other into an ancient Vulcan meditation stance, Sherlan entered his Mind Palace.

**A suave voice spoke over the ship's PA system. **

**He mumbled to himself before grabbing his small satchel and pulling on his long sweeping coat. **

**He stated before exiting his cabin. **

**A petite young woman of about twenty-one was panicking. She wore her pink Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and a white camisole with a coffee stain that resembled South America across her bust. Her brown hair sat in a knotted bun atop her head. Oh was it mentioned she was distressed? **

**She called out desperately. Her cheeks were flushed to a rosy hue and she was perspiring above her lips. To Sherlan her emotional upheaval was both exotic and refreshing. 'I wonder what other emotions look like? Perhaps I should experiment?' The traveling Vulcan thought to himself. **

**Sherlock approached the woman as she rustled the nearby bush outside her apartment complex. The woman had been so engrossed in her search for the MIA tomcat she did not notice anyone was behind her till he spoke. She jumped with an 'eep'. **

**He was quietly amused with how responsive this woman appeared He envied her openness just a little bit. A line between her curved eyebrows formed. 'There is much to be learned.' Sherlock concluded as he observed her with even greater interest when the corner of her mouth curved up in a half smile and she gave a little laugh. Sherlock's stomach somersaulted. 'She is quite lovely. I had no idea Earth women were quite this lovely.' **

**She reached out her hand to the Vulcan. Sherlock stared at her petite hand as if it were a frog to be dissected. **

**The line formed again as she tried to remember. Sherlock's eyes were riveted on her lips as they pouted in concentration. **

**Molly lifted her hand up and manually separated her middle and ring finger forming the signal all Vulcans use. **

**All Sherlock did was stare. He needed to meditate. This was too much stimulation at once. He needed to analyze. **

**Molly asked. Her eyes were averted to her pink fuzzy footwear. **

**'I cannot keep up with all this body language. My head hurts.' **

**Sherlock asked. **

**Molly suddenly looked up with big eyes. She smiled again but in a different way than before. **

**'Why is she baring her teeth at me? Ugh! My head.' **

**Molly suddenly frowned. **

**Her thin shoulders sagged as she turned toward the steps. **

**Sherlock responded. **

**Molly asked. **

**Sherlock replied. **

**! **

**Bit more funny than originally planned but- anyway thanks for reading and please check out my other fics! Reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
